


Маленькие услуги

by RitaBlanca



Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge - Fandom, DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Aid, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Боль, растяжения и сотрясение мозга - руководство по оказанию первой помощи всаднику на драконе.(Или: уроки Иккинга по основам оказания первой помощи, любезно предоставленные некой Астрид Хофферсон)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson





	Маленькие услуги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Favours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321964) by [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly/pseuds/Jelly). 



_Носовое кровотечение_

Как бы потрясающе ни было то, что он и его друзья находятся на Краю в поисках новых драконов, Иккинг понимает (слишком поздно), что у столь далекого от дома острова есть свои недостатки. Он предвидел еду, стирку, необходимость строить собственные хижины с нуля - но им и раньше приходилось с этим сталкиваться. Кроме того, драконы ведь могут помочь наловить рыбу, согреть воду и поднять слишком тяжелые для них вещи, так что это _не так_ уж и важно. Однако есть и другие вещи, о которых ему следовало бы подумать, например, ну... о кровотечении из носа.

_Причем очень сильном._

Которое Иккинг, возможно, навлек.

Если честно, Сморкала сам напросился. Слова "давай, ударь меня" и "ты же хочешь" реально вышли из его рта, и, _боги_ , Иккинг действительно хотел, учитывая все проблемы, которые он причинил ему сегодня утром.

"Горжусь тобой", - говорит Астрид с довольной ухмылкой. - "Я и не знала, что ты так можешь".

Иккинг хмурится. "В любой другой день я бы воспринял это как комплимент", - бормочет он, помогая Сморкале сесть на одну из скамей в клубном домике, - но я ему, кажется, нос сломал".

Астрид непристойно фыркает. "Нет, не укладывай его, будет только хуже", - смеется она. - "Ничего с ним не будет. Я его сильнее била".

"У него _очень_ сильно идет кровь".

Она хихикает. "Скоро прекратит".

Иккинг смотрит на нее взглядом, который частично означает _по-моему-я-реально-напортачил-на этот раз_ и частично _что-тут-вообще-смешного?_ Возможно, если бы не он нанес удар, ему бы это тоже показалось смешным, но сейчас он немного напуган тем, что мог нанести постоянное увечье.

Астрид закатывает глаза. "Вытри ему подбородок, - говорит она. - "И наклони ему голову вперед, чтобы кровь в задней части горла не скапливалась. Меньше всего нам нужно, чтобы он все это проглотил и выблевал".

"Откуда ты все это знаешь?"

Она пожимает плечами. "То там, то сям слыхала".

Иккинг делает паузу. "Готи надоело, что ты постоянно таскала его к ней в хижину?"

У Астрид хватает приличия покраснеть. "Иногда он может реально бесить, ладно?"

"Нет-нет, я тебя не виню! Во всяком случае, от этого мне чуточку легче". - Иккинг слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и чувствуя, как на его губах растягивается умная ухмылка, когда в его голове формируется идея. - "А что ты еще знаешь?"

Астрид прищуривается, и гордая и радостная улыбка исчезает с ее лица почти сразу после того, как он спрашивает. "О нет", - стонет она. Откуда она знает, что у него на уме - для него загадка. Возможно, они просто проводят слишком много времени вместе. " _Нет._ Иккинг, я тебе в лекари не нанималась", - строго говорит она. - "Ни за что. У нас есть этот идиот _и_ близнецы на одном острове, у меня не будет времени летать на Громгильде или делать что-либо еще. Пусть этим Рыбьеног занимается".

"Рыбика чуть не вырвало, когда мы проходили мимо".

"Я этим заниматься _не_ буду". - Астрид по-детски топает ногой. Иккинг думает, что, если бы она не сверлила его взглядом, это было бы мило.

Он фыркает. "Что ж, судя по всему, на острове нет никого, кто бы разбирался в практических вещах так, как ты. Рыбьеног может помочь только знаниями о травах, но если его вырвет при виде окровавленного носа, то чем он поможет?"

" _Нет._ "

Иккинг морщится. Он ненадолго снимает тряпку с носа Сморкала, вздыхает с облегчением, когда обнаруживает, что кровотечение _наконец_ остановилось, и портит ей всю малину. "Что дальше?"

Астрид хмуро смотрит на него. "Ты это специально", - рявкает она, потому что да, это так. Почти. Кроме того, он понятия не имеет, что делать, а это доказательство того, что она единственная хоть немного квалифицированна в оказании первой помощи и не теряет сознание при виде крови.

"Я _ничего_ не делаю специально", - лжет Иккинг. "Я..." - он усмехается ей. - "Я прошу тебя научить меня. Согласен, немного несправедливо назначать кого-то одного ответственным за оказание первой помощи, _но_ \- выслушай меня - _но_ если будет двое человек, которые умеют справляться с незначительными травмами, _плюс_ Рыбьеног с его травами, тогда никто не станет официальным врачом по оказанию первой помощи, и мы все сможем… разделить эту ношу".

Астрид _смотрит_ на него. Честно говоря, Иккинг немного оскорблен тем, что она сомневается, что он хочет чего-то большего, чем научиться, но она знает, что он прав, и единственный реальный выход из этого положения - убедиться, что он знает, что делает. И, ну... любой предлог провести время вместе хорош, даже если они и так уже мысли друг друга читают, но он пока не собирается в этом признаваться.

Она потирает виски и покорно вздыхает. "Ладно уж", - наконец ворчит она, падая рядом с ним. Она морщит нос, глядя на кучу тряпок в миске рядом со Сморкалой, и прижимает пальцы к его носу.

Сморкала хнычет. "Ну за что ты так со мной?" - скулит он.

Астрид просто закатывает глаза. "Ты его не сломал", - говорит она. - "Вот." Она берет его руку (Иккинг старается не улыбаться) и заменяет ею свою. "Видишь, не двигается? Нет, выше - вот тут. Кроме того, ты бы услышал. Странный такой скрипучий звук. Но с ним все будет в порядке". Она похлопывает Сморкалу по щеке для острастки, а тот стонет и пытается оттолкнуть ее. "Дай ему что-нибудь холодное, чтобы он держал лицо, чтобы облегчить боль». Она смотрит на него, и Иккинг слишком поздно осознает, что улыбался ей, как влюбленный идиот (которым он и является, но не в этом дело).

"Из тебя получится хороший врач", - глупо говорит он.

Она немного краснеет. "Из тебя получается хороший ученик", - говорит она. - "И чтобы учился усердно. Я _не_ собираюсь все это делать в одиночку".

Сморкала громко стонет. "Какие же вы мерзкие".

_Конъюнктивит_

Иккинг на своем веку повидал много ужасных вещей - в конце-концов, он викинг, он видел массу ожогов и заживающих обрубков, а также грязное белье Плеваки, - но одна из самых ужасных вещей, которые он повидал за сегодняшний день, - это Забияка с инфицированным глазом. Близнецы - двое его лучших друзей, да, но они также имеют тенденцию принимать ужасные решения с такими же ужасными последствиями, и, возможно, было бы менее ужасно, если бы они сказали _хоть кому-нибудь_ , что Забияка недавно получила в глаз веткой, а теперь...

Иккинг почти уверен, что никогда не видел, чтобы Рыбьеног был так напуган.

" _Всемогущий Тор, что у тебя с глазом?_ "

Они завтракают в клубном домике. Левый глаз Забияки покраснел, опух и покрылся твердой коркой от засохшего желтого гноя, но она пожимает плечами, как будто это сущий пустяк, и занимает свое обычное место между Сморкалой и ее братом. "Понятия не имею. А что с моим глазом? "

"Эм. Много чего?" - отвечает Иккинг. - Ты… э-э… ты, по-моему, занесла себе инфекцию, Забияка". Его желудок бурчит, но он почти уверен, что не смог бы съесть остатки своего завтрака, даже если бы захотел - не после того, как увидел, что творится в левом глазу Забияки. Он смотрит на Астрид, которая смотрит в ответ взглядом, который говорит _НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ,_ и вместо этого кивает на Рыбьенога.

"Инфекцию?" - Забияка отмахивается. - "Не, эт просто пыль в глазах, она появляется, когда просыпаешься. А у нас, Торстонов, её _тонны_ , правда, братишка?"

Задирака шарахается от нее. "Не _настолько_."

Забияка хмурится настолько, насколько позволяют ей глаза. "Что? В чем дело?"

"Ты… э… ты сегодня в зеркало смотрелась, Забияка?

"Нет, а что?"

Сморкалу чуть не тошнит и он выбрасывает остаток завтрака в огонь. Затем поднимает тарелку, чтобы Забияка могла увидеть свои глаза в потускневшем металле.

Иккинг почти уверен, что ее вопли долетели аж до Олуха.

Они отводят ее в хижину Рыбьенога, потому что она ближе всего, чтобы он мог начать готовить травы и мази для нее, а тем временем Иккинг усаживает ее в садике Рыбика, пока Астрид тащит ведро с водой.

"Дело дрянь", - заявляет она, указывает на ведро и подталкивает его ногой поближе. - "Ты должен промыть ей глаз".

Иккинг гримасничает. "Почему я-то?"

"Ты же хотел научиться оказывать первую помощь?" - многозначительно говорит Астрид. - "Посмотри, гной еще жидкий?"

"О боги, мне еще и _смотреть_ нужно?"

" _Иккинг_ ".

Он вздыхает и жестом указывает Забияке прислониться к ближайшему валуну. "Э-э… Забияк, ты должна открыть глаза… фу…" - он делает паузу. - "Нет, похоже, все высохло".

Астрид тоже вздыхает, но, по крайней мере, с облегчением. "Значит, заживает", - говорит она, придвигая ведро еще ближе. - "Но все равно придется промыть. Он должен быть чистым, прежде чем можно будет нанести на него мазь Рыбика. Вон там маленькая чашечка стоит, просто налей ей в глаз воду".

"Мне в _глаз_?"

"Не будь ребенком", - огрызается Астрид. - "Держи глаза открытыми - шире - отлично. Иккинг, давай. Нет, больше - я сказала " _промыть_ ", а не "прокапать".

Это довольно мучительный опыт. Забияка корчится, жалуется и шипит ругательства, настолько мерзкие, что ему приходится активно пропускать их мимо ушей, чтобы не представлять ничего. Но, наконец, Рыбьеног выходит из своей хижины с крошечной бутылочкой прозрачной жидкости, и Астрид смотрит через плечо Иккинга на все еще опухший, красный, но гораздо менее покрытый коркой глаз и кивает.

"Не двигайся", - говорит Рыбик, пуская ей в глаз пару капель жидкости. - "Сегодня вечером закапаем еще пару капель, и, надеюсь, опухоль до завтра пройдет. _Не_ три глаз, иначе станет хуже, и мы тогда его _не_ выходим - в основном потому, что, если станет хуже, тебе придется вернуться на Олух, чтобы тебя Готи вылечила". Он вздрагивает.

Забияка хмуро смотрит на него - на всех троих - и бормочет себе под нос что-то вроде "Я должна была рискнуть". Иккинг надеется, что она шутит, потому что у него такое ощущение, что, если бы _стало_ еще хуже, она могла бы полностью потерять глаз, а _такое_ уже _не_ исправишь. Она крадется прочь, а Иккинг оседает под тяжестью истощения, которое незаметно начало нарастать.

"Что ж, больше я это делать не хочу", - невозмутимо говорит он.

Астрид усмехается. "И ты еще спрашивал, почему я не хотела быть нашим лекарем".

Рыбьеног глядит на них, с любопытством приподняв бровь. "Однако _было бы_ удобно иметь врача по оказанию первой помощи", - шутит он. - "Не могу поверить, что мы не учли такое, когда прилетели сюда".

"Нам и не _нужно_ было", - говорит Иккинг. - Ну… не нужно было, пока я… э-э… - Он кашляет, виновато шаркая при воспоминании об окровавленном носе Сморкалы. "Мы решили разделить нагрузку. Я имею в виду. Астрид права, поручить кому-либо из нас присматривать за _всеми_ незначительными травмами было бы… более чем немного несправедливо. Поэтому она учит меня тому, что узнала у Готи, и мы подумали, может быть, ты мог бы стать нашим аптекарем, учитывая твои знания о травах. Ты ведь отлично справился с этой ситуацией - и я подумал - может быть, тебе стоит как-нибудь вернуться на Олух и пополнить кое-какие припасы нашего склада".

Иккинг не знал, чего ожидать - возможно, он просто подумал, что Рыбьеног откажется только потому, что Астрид была против, - но Рыбик радостно хлопает в ладоши, и на его лице расплывается возбужденная улыбка, как будто сбылась его мечта.

"Конечно!" - говорит он. - "Это блестящая идея! Мы ведь не всегда можем вернуться на Олух в случае возникновения чрезвычайной ситуации. Ооо, мне всегда хотелось найти предлог, чтобы научиться некоторым лекарствам Готи. Я могу попозже слетать, если хочешь! Надо упаковать сумку - Сарделька так обрадуется..."

Он бормочет себе под нос, когда спешит обратно в свою хижину, и Иккинг невольно хихикает. "Ну", - говорит он, обращаясь к Астрид. - "Пойдем обратно?"

"Возможно", - отвечает она. - "Ты сегодня хорошо поработал. Я впечатлена."

Он фыркает и игриво подталкивает ее. "Благодарю покорно, миледи, но думаю, надо отдать должное моему учителю. Она - настоящий герой". - Он подмигивает, наслаждаясь льстивой улыбкой на ее губах. Он предлагает ей свою руку. - "Ну что?"

Астрид колеблется. "Нам бы сначала помыться".

Вымыть? Секунду Иккинг не понимает, а затем вспоминает, что был в прямом контакте с инфицированным глазом Забияки, вскрикивает и отводит руку назад. "О боги, чуть не забыл… фу…"

Астрид усмехается. "Встретимся в клубном домике", - усмехается она, быстренько касается его локтя, прощаясь с ним, и внезапно он остается один и глядит ей вслед со смущенной улыбкой.

"Какие вы милые".

Иккинг визжит. "Рыбьеног! Т-ты вернулся! К-как долго ты там стоял?"

Рыбик ухмыляется. "Достаточно долго."

_Пищевое отравление_

У Иккинга относительно крепкий желудок, и после того, как разобрался с Забиякой и её ужасной инфекцией, то решил, что сделан из железа Громмеля. Честно говоря, он очень доволен тем, как справился с этой ситуацией, и, хотя он никогда не пожелал бы никому реального вреда, он чувствует, что готов справиться со следующей проблемой самостоятельно.

Он не прав.

Ранний день. Никто, кроме Забияки, сегодня вообще не видел Задираку, и когда они спрашивают, Забияка отвечает следующее: "Он сказал, что плохо себя чувствует и возьмет выходной".

В данный момент, имея за плечами два успешных применения первой помощи, Иккинг странно уверен в этом. "Может, мне стоит проведать его?" - предлагает он, ловя взгляд Астрид.

Астрид смотрит на него. "Что значит " _мне_ "?"

"Ну…" - Иккинг пожимает плечами. - "С ним, наверное, все в _порядке_ , но если он действительно плохо себя чувствует, может, я смогу помочь".

Он знает, что они с Астрид иногда могут читать мысли друг друга, но каждый раз, когда она это делает, это его удивляет. Она скрещивает руки на груди. "Ты разобрался с двумя инцидентами", - невозмутимо отвечает она. - "И только потому, что тебе давали инструкции".

"Да, и?"

" _И_?" - Астрид насмешливо фыркает. - " _Два_ инцидента не делают тебя экспертом в области оказания первой помощи, и если ты пойдешь туда один и решишь, что тебе _нужна_ помощь, я не пойду за тобой".

Иккинг немного хмурится. "Ты _сейчас_ туда не пойдешь", - многозначительно говорит он. - "Послушай, Астрид, я знаю, что тебе это надоело - особенно потому, что ты не хотела участвовать в этом, когда я впервые предложил, - но что, если Задираке все-таки нужна помощь? Кроме того, мы не узнаем, справлюсь ли я сам, если не попробую, верно?"

Она гримасничает и беспокойно переминается с ноги на ногу. Иккинг считает, что она немного разрывается. С одной стороны, он прав - она никогда не достигнет тишины и покоя, если он не научится самостоятельно лечить легкие травмы. С другой стороны, если он облажается или сделает что-то не так, последствия могут быть еще хуже. Это трудное решение, но в конце концов она вздыхает. "Хорошо", - говорит она наконец. - "Ладно. Иди, делай свое дело. Но если застрянешь, зови".

Близнецы, возможно, и не любимцы Беззубика, но Иккинг никогда не видел его таким. Похоже, он начинает все больше и больше нервничать, по мере того, как они подходят, и Иккинг нервно чешет затылок, когда они приземляются на настил. Он морщит нос.

Что-то плохо пахнет, видимо, это беспокоит Беззубика. Он задерживает дыхание и стучит. "Задирака?"

В ответ раздается звук рвоты. Иккинг уже чувствует, как в животе накапливается сожаление. "Возможно, тебе придется сбегать за Астрид, приятель", - говорит он, похлопывая Беззубика по носу. Он толкает дверь.

Задирака стонет, когда на него падает свет. Он свернулся калачиком на койке с прижатым к животу ведром, и Иккинг понимает, что запах исходит от крупных луж рвоты на полу, на кровати и - ну - повсюду.

Иккинг давится и выбегает обратно на улицу. "А вот теперь _точно_ беги за Астрид, приятель".

Астрид, надо отдать ей должное, беспорядок даже не остановил.

Во всяком случае, она выглядит уставшей, и Иккинг не может не почувствовать себя виноватым. Возможно, если бы он просто попросил ее пойти с ним, было бы не так плохо, потому что, по крайней мере, тогда она не пыталась бы тратить свое время на что-то другое, прежде чем ее прервали.

Она толкает Задираку в живот. "Что ты в последний раз ел?"

"Я - _угх_ \- не знаю", - бормочет Задирака.

" _Когда_ ты в последний раз ел?"

"Э… прошлой ночью?" - Задирака стонет и давится блевотиной в ведро. - "Я вернулся в клубный домик где-то в полночь и съел оставшуюся рыбы. Я спрятал немного под сиденьем".

Астрид закатывает глаза. "Гадость", - ворчит она. - "Жить будешь. Это всего лишь маленькое пищевое отравление". Она обходит Иккинга. "Рыбьеног принесет что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить тошноту, но здесь особо нечего делать. Просто убедись, что он достаточно пьет, а желудочные спазмы и рвота пройдут сами по себе".

Иккинг вздыхает и смотрит на половицы. "Прости. Я должен был послушаться. Ну давай уж, говори".

Несмотря на это, Астрид усмехается и толкает его плечом. "Ты хотел как лучше. Но я же тебе говорила".

"Я просто…" - Иккинг неопределенно показывает на себя, а затем на Задираку и его ведро. - "Жалко как-то. Ты единственная, кто знает, что делать, а я хочу помочь и иметь возможность сделать это самостоятельно, чтобы не приставать к тебе, понимаешь?"

"Я знаю", - говорит она. - "Как я уже сказала, я знаю, что ты хотел как лучше. Может, мне стоит дать тебе несколько советов заранее, вместо того, чтобы ждать следующего происшествия. Думаю, у Рыбика найдется парочка книг, которые мы можем просмотреть".

"Да ну?" - Иккинг значительно светлеет. - "Здорово. Я хотел бы получить несколько частных уроков".

"Кто бы сомневался", - дразнит Астрид.

Задираку снова рвет. "О боже, флиртуйте в другом месте", - хрипло отвечает он. - "Меня и так тошнит, мне не нужно еще и это слышать".

Иккинг аж слюнями брызгает. Краем глаза он видит, как Астрид краснеет. "Мы не _флиртуем_ ", - тупо говорит он. - "И не хами, мы делаем все возможное, чтобы ты не _помер_ ".

"Я слышал, что ты сделал с глазом Забияки, я предпочту рискнуть".

"Это можно устроить", - огрызается Астрид. - "Боги, чего мы вообще утруждаемся? Нам еще нужно вытереть пол, хоть бы спасибо сказал, что ли".

Иккинг поднимает руку. "Нет. Я сам. Иди - это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы отплатить за то, что затащил тебя сюда".

"Что? Я не могу предоставить все это тебе..."

"Астрид. Иди себе. Я справлюсь. Я дам тебе знать, как дела, позже, ладно?" - Иккинг подталкивает ее бедром к двери, стараясь не прикасаться к ее коже, ему еще нужно помыться. - "Ии." Он напоследок ей улыбается.

Задираку снова рвет.

Иккинг почти уверен, что это не потому, что его опять тошнит.

_Легкое сотрясение мозга_

Это произошло совершенно случайно (Иккинг так думает - или, скорее, надеется), но Сморкала каким-то образом умудрился запустить валун прямо в хижину Рыбьенога, пока проверял катапульты. Повреждения хижины достаточно легко починить. А вот Рыбьенога...

Что ж.

Трудно сказать. Иккинг только читал о том, как справиться с сотрясением мозга, а Астрид отказывается помогать. "Ты справишься", - сказала она и теперь сидит, скрестив ноги, в одной из неповрежденных комнат хижины Рыбьенога с видом умеренного интереса. Она не выглядит слишком встревоженной, поэтому Иккинг воспринимает это как знак того, что Рыбик _наверняка_ в порядке, но он все равно толкает и тычет его, на всякий случай.

"Рыбик, ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?"

Рыбьеног хмурится, будто ему приходится слишком усердно думать. "…Торник?"

Сегодня не торник. Замешательство: есть.

"Ты знаешь, что случилось?"

"Эээ". - Рыбик хмурится еще сильнее. - "Нет?"

Амнезия: есть.

"У тебя болит голова?" - и Иккинг тут же говорит. - "Нет. Стоп. Глупый вопрос, звиняй. Ты... э... - Он делает паузу, пытаясь вспомнить страницу о травмах головы в книге Готи. "Тебя тошнит?"

Рыбьеног останавливается на мгновение. И блюёт.

Тошнота: есть.

"Это легкое сотрясение мозга?" - спрашивает он, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Астрид.

Астрид просто пожимает плечами и говорит: "Это ты мне скажи. Ты же здесь главный".

Иккинг фыркает, просматривая в уме список дифференциальных диагнозов. Он мимолетно смотрит на Астрид, пытаясь оценить, насколько она обеспокоена (либо она совсем не волнуется, либо очень хорошо притворяется ради первого сольного испытания Иккинга) и решает, что ничем другим это и не может быть. "Ладно". - он делает паузу. - "Все твои рефлексы в порядке, и ходить ты тоже можешь. Думаю... мы просто дадим тебе лед от боли?"

"Что ты пропустил?" - спрашивает Астрид из своего угла.

Иккинг снова замолкает. "О, да, конечно. Э-э... Рыбик, ты хочешь спать?

"Эм." - Рыбьеног немного неуверенно покачивается на месте. - "Да?"

"Так вот не спи". - Иккинг нежно поддерживает его. - " _Не_ спи. По крайней мере, пару часов, а потом, не знаю, думаю, мы будем по очереди, наблюдать и будить тебя всю ночь? Да, и лед, конечно же, от боли". Он снова смотрит на Астрид. Она кивает и гордая улыбка растягивает ее губы. Иккинг усмехается. "Хорошо, хорошо - я буду первым дежурить?"

"Я могу остаться ненадолго", - предлагает Астрид. - "Ну. Я принесу лед, а _потом_ могу остаться. Попробуй прибраться немного…"

Она ищет повод остаться и Иккинг осознает это. Он хихикает. "Знаешь, я бы не стал возражать, если ты этого хочешь".

Астрид усмехается. "Хочу."

"О, _ребятки_ ". - Рыбьеног, очевидно, все еще полубессознательный и немного сбитый с толку, складывает руки вместе и вздыхает. - "Давайте. Целуйтесь."

В любой другой день Иккинг счел бы румянец, расцветающий на лице Астрид, милым, если бы он тоже не покраснел и его не застукал (как бы) Рыбьеног (да еще с сотрясением мозга), что немного смущает. Астрид просто кашляет и пытается притвориться, что гримасничает. "Знаешь, лучше я пойду". - Она поднимается с пола и стряхивает пыль с юбки. - "Просто... э... дай мне знать, когда будет моя очередь..."

"Ага." - Он колеблется на мгновение - но потом, черт возьми, Рыбьеног наверняка ничего не вспомнит к утру. Он спешит за ней и берет ее за руку. "Увидимся позже", - бормочет он, быстро сжимая ее пальцы.

"Ага", - говорит она с улыбкой. - "Увидимся."

_Швы_

Во время одного из своих визитов Хедер истекает кровью.

Ничего серьезного - просто у неё на руке небольшая ранка, которую она завернула куском ткани - она сказала, что это была шальная стрела Охотника на драконов, на что Иккинг, Астрид и Рыбьеног ответили с разной степенью неодобрения.

"Что ж, мы рады, что ты прилетела", - говорит Иккинг. И он говорит серьезно: она мало навещает, и им нравится ее общество. - "Сейчас ты поешь, немного отдохнешь - и мы сможем осмотреть твою руку и решить, нужно ли ее зашивать".

Хедер фыркает. "С каких пор ты стал лекарем?" - шутит она.

"Я не совсем лекарь - скорее, мы с Астрид делим обязанности по оказанию первой помощи. Рыбик - наш аптекарь". - Последний гордо улыбается им. - "Мне как раз разрешили заниматься этим без присмотра".

"Серьёзно?"

Астрид посмеивается и толкает его бедром. "Он позаботится о твоей ранке, Хедер. Он, конечно, еще новичок, но думаю, он справится.

Хедер колеблется. "А ты… ты когда-нибудь уже зашивал кого-то…?"

Иккинг кладет руку себе на грудь, как будто он оскорблен (честно говоря, так и есть), но, нет, он еще никого не зашивал. Но он об этом читал. Он знает, что нужно проверить, что в ране ничего не осталось, и что он должен сначала продезинфицировать ее; он знает, что сначала нужно стерилизовать иголку и какой шов лучше всего подходит для различных ран; и он знает, как потом туго перевязать, чтобы избавиться от синяков. Ему бы хотелось сначала поупражняться, но никто же по своей воле не станет себя резать, чтобы он мог попробовать.

"Он справится", - говорит Астрид, прежде чем он успевает открыть рот. - "Если он облажается, у него будет очень разочарованная учительница, которая будет еще и раздражена, потому что ей придется начинать с начала".

"Но я не облажусь". - Иккинг не мог не ухмыльнуться при поддержке Астрид. - "Давай. Чем раньше мы это сделаем, тем скорее мы _все_ наверстаем упущенное".

Иккинг действительно немного нервничает, но он притворяется, что Астрид сидит в углу и следит, чтобы он не пропустил ни одного шага. К тому времени, когда Хедер развернула руку и подтянула рукав, иглы были стерилизованы, и спирт у Иккинга был наготове.

"Будет печь", - предупреждает он, смочив кусочек ткани спиртом. - "Я постараюсь побыстрее".

"Должна сказать, я впечатлена". - Хедер прикусывает губу, пока Иккинг протирает порез, чтобы очистить его. - "Я не знала, что такое ты умеешь".

"Я тоже не знал, - признается Иккинг. - "Судя по всему, Астрид многому научилась от Готи, ей ведь столько раз приходилось таскать Сморкалу туда из-за травм. На самом деле мы даже не думали об этом, пока я... э-э... врезал Сморкале по носу.

Хедер весело смеется. "Что? Я и не знала, что ты так можешь!"

"Астрид тоже так сказала", - усмехается Иккинг. - "Я ввожу иглу".

"Что, значит…" - Она немного рычит, когда он протягивает нить через ее кожу. - "Астрид научила тебя всему этому?"

"Более-менее. Она - очень хорошая учительница".

"Пытался найти предлог, чтобы провести с ней время, нда?"

"Я- _что_ \- - Иккинг на мгновение начинает брызгать слюнями, останавливается и обнаруживает, что у Хедер эта ужасная ухмылка, которая означает, что она знает слишком много, но одновременно требует каждой детали. - "Вовсе _нет_... это не _предлог_... я..."

"А я думаю, что это не совсем так", - задумчиво говорит Хедер. - "Очень важно знать, как оказать первую помощь. Но это не меняет того, как вы относитесь друг к другу".

\- Я… я… - Иккинг закрывает рот и хмурится, завязывая последний шов. - " _Ты-то_ откуда знаешь? Тебя в девяноста процентах случаев нет рядом".

"Да, но у меня есть _глаза_ ". - Хедер смеется и радостно улыбается, но, честно говоря, Иккингу от этого становится еще больше неудобно. Хедер знает. От неё не отвертишься. И если Хедер знает, а она на Краю не так уж и долго, Иккинг почти уверен, что все остальные тоже.

Иккинг вздыхает и тянется за бинтами. " _Хорошо_. Да. Ты меня поймала.

"Что, даже отрицать не собираешься?"

"Что тут отрицать? Ты уже знаешь, что происходит".

" _Ого_." - Хедер громко фыркает. - "С тобой намного легче говорить об этом, чем с Астрид". Она делает паузу. Иккинг почти чувствует, как она рассматривает его макушку. "Я не понимаю, почему никто из вас ничего не делает. Вы же знаете, как вы относитесь друг к другу. Чего вы ждете?"

Иккинг пожимает плечами и затягивает повязку. "Были времена, когда я думал об этом", - признается он, отказываясь смотреть ей в глаза. - "Времена, когда я думал, что должен был просто поцеловать ее, понимаешь? Я каждый раз жалею, что не поцеловал, но… - он делает паузу и смотрит в потолок, словно ищет слова. "Думаю, я просто хочу, чтобы все было идеально".

" _Ах_ ". - Хедер мечтательно вздыхает. - "Вы так влюблены, это таааак мило".

"А… ты можешь никому об этом _не_ рассказывать? То есть, да, это очевидно, но..."

"Нет, я поняла". - Хедер усмехается и осматривает свою руку. - "Я ничего не скажу. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Ты неплохо справился". Она игриво подталкивает его. "Астрид будет гордиться".

_Пролежни_

Это бывает не часто, но иногда у Иккинга случаются проблемы с культей.

Он очень долго корректировал первую ногу, которую ему сделал Плевака, чтобы она лучше подходила ему, чтобы избежать этих проблем, но даже сейчас, в особенно теплые дни, натирание неизбежно, и пролежни появляются независимо от того, насколько он осторожен. Сегодня один из таких дней, и он хромает по всему острову, морщась, когда его культя прижимается к его металлической ноге при каждом шаге. Беззубик в конце-концов решает, что ему надоело его ждать, и сбегает.

"Большое спасибо, дружище", - ворчит он и, раз дракон ему не помогает, решает, что это место ничуть не хуже любого другого для отдыха.

Сегодня хороший день. В основном безоблачно, солнечно, тепло - если бы его нога не доставляла ему столько хлопот, это был бы идеальный день для очередного испытания летательного костюма. Он откидывается на траве, вдыхая запах грязи и соли, исходящий от моря. Волны разбиваются о скалы внизу, и он вздыхает.

У него не часто бывают такие дни.

Всегда есть чем заняться, или кого-то найти, или дракона, которого нужно дрессировать, или остров, который нужно защитить, и приятно просто посидеть некоторое время и наблюдать, как время от времени облака плывут за горизонтом.

Он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь солнцем на лице и ветром в траве, когда над ним нависает тень и кто-то приземляется чуть в стороне.

"Иккинг?"

Глаза Иккинга резко открываются, он бросается вперед и видит, как Астрид слезает со спины Беззубика с пакетиком средств первой помощи. "Астрид! Привет! Что... что происходит?

Она фыркает. "Беззубик прибежал ко мне за помощью, но ты выглядишь вполне нормально".

"Так вот почему ты сбежал?" - Иккинг смеется и благодарно гладит Беззубика по носу. - "Я думал, тебе наскучило меня ждать. Извини, приятель".

"Что случилось?" - спрашивает Астрид, падая рядом с ним в траву.

"О… э…" - он пожимает плечами. - "Ничего такого, это случается время от времени - просто у меня проблемка с ногой. Иногда у меня появляются пролежни - ничего страшного".

"Беззубик побежал искать меня, - а значит, большая", - мягко говорит Астрид. Она, шаркая, подходит к его металлической ноге и касается оковки. - "Можно?"

Иккинг делает паузу. Никто, кроме Готи и Плеваки, не работал над его культей, но если он чему и научился за время с Астрид, так это тому, что она полна сюрпризов и часто знает, что для него полезно, гораздо лучше, чем он. Он кивает. "Давай."

Она расстегивает его протез и осторожно закатывает штанину. Тихий и резкий вздох срывается с ее губ - кожа туго натянута на кость, ярко-красный ожог от веревки прямо под его коленом, а там, где культя встречается с деревом, остались сырые язвы. Она корчит гримасу. "Ты должен был сказать мне."

"Мне не впервой", - говорит Иккинг. - "Я не хотел тебя беспокоить".

"Я всегда беспокоюсь, идиот", - огрызается она. - "Как часто у тебя это случается?"

Он пожимает плечами. "Не часто. Во всяком случае, не с тех пор, как мы здесь обосновались".

Она цокает языком. "Что ж, придется тебе заземлиться до тех пор, пока они не заживут", - бодро говорит она, развязывая мешочек с припасами. - "И не делать ничего, связанного с ходьбой, пока хотя бы язвы не исчезнут. Будет жечь".

Действительно. Он прикусывает губу и шипит сквозь зубы, пока она протирает язвы спиртом.

"Надо будет поговорить с Рыбьеногом", - рассеянно бормочет она. - "У него может быть что-нибудь, что облегчит боль и ускорит процесс заживления. Почти готово."

Ее пальцы такие нежные. Обычно они крепко сжимают рукоять топора или края седла Громгильды, и поскольку она позволяла ему делать _большую_ часть работы по оказанию первой помощи, чтобы набраться опыта, он почти забыл, что у неё намного лучше получается. Она осторожно перевязывает его ногу и трет ожог веревки под коленом, и он удовлетворенно мычит.

"Ты в порядке?" - спрашивает она, и он слишком поздно осознает, что она, должно быть, подумала, что он мычит от боли.

"Я в порядке", - говорит он, наблюдая, как она затягивает повязку. - "Спасибо."

"Ну, мы же _должны_ делить работу". Она слегка улыбается. - "Давай. Пошли обратно.

"Оу." - Иккинг почти разочарованно оглядывается на горизонт. Его мысли возвращаются к разговору, который у него недавно состоялся с Хедер, и он делает паузу. - "Мы можем остаться ненадолго? День хороший, а толку от меня не будет, раз я не могу ходить".

Астрид с любопытством наклоняет голову - как будто она знает, что это неубедительная причина или _повод_ остаться здесь и какое-то время насладиться обществом друг друга - и усмехается. "Действительно", - говорит она, пододвигаясь так, что ее локоть касается его. - "День сегодня прекрасный."

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на нее, наблюдая, как солнце освещает ее голубые глаза, а ветер взъерошивает и развевает волосы вокруг ее лица. "Ага", - шепчет он, касаясь ее пальцев. - "Очень."

_Растяжение колена_

С Астрид случаются несчастные случаи, но она никогда сильно не страдает.

Что ж. Не в этот раз. Однажды она приняла стрелу в колено вместо Громгильды, и однажды заболела, и однажды ослепла, но это было ничем, с чем он не мог справиться. Она наверняка сама зашила себе колено, а все остальные мелочи сама выходила - что объясняет, почему Иккингу никогда не приходилось ей ни в чем помогать, но он так хотел, чтобы она позволила ему присмотреть за ней, хоть разочек.

Все всегда было наоборот. Это она всегда ему помогает; всегда именно Астрид помогает Иккингу, но никогда наоборот. Он думает, что это потому, что она пытается поддерживать свою репутацию непобедимой воительницы, ибо уже несколько раз было доказано, что она таковой не является.

Он хочет, чтобы она перестала. Никто не станет думать о ней меньше, если она начнет принимать помощь - если она будет притворяться непобедимой, ей это принесет только неприятности.

Так и случилось.

Они все вернулись на Олух, и, по ее словам, история такова: шел ливень, а она предложила Готи принести травок, которые растут только на скалистой, неустойчивой поверхности обрыва на другом конце Олуха. Она сказала, что споткнулась и не смогла стабилизировать посадку. Ее колено не выдержало, и Громгильда понесла её обратно, возмущенно визжа, как будто ругала свою всадницу за такую небрежность.

"Всего-то растяжение связок", - ворчит она, когда Иккинг усаживает ее на край своей кровати.

"Ты ведь понимаешь, что, если не будешь осторожна, то будет намного хуже?" Иккинг хмурится и осторожно стаскивает с нее ботинки.

"Все _нормально_ ", - бормочет она, хотя это явно не так.

Иккинг закатывает глаза. "Помоги мне снять твои леггинсы".

"А вот это уже неприлично".

" _Астрид_ ".

Она застенчиво фыркает и поднимается с кровати. Она осторожно стягивает леггинсы, морщась из-за колена - Иккинг осознает, что это то же самое колено, в которое ей не так давно залетело стрелой, что многое объясняет. Он цокает языком при виде шрама - одна-единственная зазубренная линия, сияющая серебром в свете костра, - и бросает ее леггинсы на стул у огня, чтобы они высохли.

Колено немного опухло - он видит синяк, нарастающий под ее коленной чашечкой. Он нежно касается ее бедра и сгибает ее ногу, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как она шипит, и проверяя пределы ее движений.

"К счастью, перелома нет", - говорит он наконец. - "Но все равно у тебя тяжелое растяжение связок. Думаю, все, что мы можем сделать, это положить на него лед и перевязать, пока оно не заживет". Он вытаскивает из прикроватной тумбочки сверток бинтов - он держит их там, пока культя не начинает беспокоить, но Астрид неодобрительно щелкает языком, когда он начинает обматывать ими ее ногу.

"Это же _твои_ ", - жалуется она, но Иккинг цыкает на неё.

"Я достану новые", - огрызается он. - "Просто - позволь мне помочь тебе. Хоть один раз. Ладно?"

Она фыркает. " _Ладно_ ".

Иккинг закатывает глаза и снова переключается на ее колено. Он снова оборачивает бинты вокруг ее ноги как якорь, проводит их под ее коленом и начинает ставить якорь под ее коленной чашечкой. У нее холодная кожа под его пальцами - он воображает, что дождь не помог, - и он не может не заметить след из мурашек по коже, который оставляет, когда обнимает ее ногу.

У нее перехватывает дыхание, когда Иккинг затягивает повязку, и слишком поздно он осознает, что он никогда ее так не касался. Ее лицо нечитаемо в свете костра, губы приоткрыты, будто она разучилась дышать.

Иккинг втягивает воздух, и все рациональные мысли, которые раньше были в его голове, улетучились, и он наклоняется поцеловать ее поврежденное колено. Его руки скользят вверх по ее бедрам, и он следует за ними, скользнув губами по краю повязки, пока она не останавливает его, кладя палец ему под подбородок.

Он краснеет, как будто только что осознал, что натворил. "Астрид, о боги, прости, я..."

"Цыц". И она тянет его за воротник, волочит на себя и целует, затаив дыхание. Ее пальцы находят пряжку его жилета, а его попадают под ее рубашку, и она прикусывает язык, чтобы подавить стон, когда его губы переходят от ее шеи к воротнику ее рубашки.

"Я… э… не думаю, что мы это проходили, когда читали, как лечить растяжение связок", - бормочет он, сбрасывая жилет.

Астрид смеется. "Мои - исключение", - бормочет она, притягивая его ближе, а затем еще ближе.

Он фыркает и снова целует ее.

Остальные бинты лежат на полу, забытые.


End file.
